


Breathless

by Schizocheater



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizocheater/pseuds/Schizocheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels just like you took the air out of the room with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm hunting shadows in the dark

Солнце лениво скользило вниз по горизонту, и его последние лучи залили комнату тёплым оранжевым светом. Дверь закрылась с едва слышным скрипом, но этого было достаточно, чтобы вернуть Чарльза в действительность. В последнее время он часто погружался в раздумья, забывая обо всем, что не связано с его запутанными теориями. 

— Ты выпал из реальности на шесть часов, профессор. Я начал беспокоиться. Мы с Рейвен ждали тебя к ужину, помнишь? — Эрик подошёл тихо, ступая по ковру мягко, с грацией танцора. Иногда Чарльз смотрел на него так долго, что начинал видеть в его чертах что-то кошачье. Но он не мог сравнить его с милым и безобидным домашним любимцем. Воплощением Эрика, безусловно, должно быть хищное и свободное животное, достаточно сильное, чтоб выжить в полном одиночестве. 

— Я забыл про ужин, — поставив пустой стакан на стол, Чарльз таки повернулся лицом к Эрику. Вот уже несколько дней в его душе присутствовало чувство беспокойства и непонятного страха. Он боялся, что случится непоправимое, и он потеряет всех, кем дорожит. Было глупо подчиняться подобному, но чувства оказались гораздо сильнее здравого смысла. — Зачитался, даже не заметил, как за окном начало темнеть, — горячее дыхание обожгло шею, и из груди Чарльза вырвался судорожный вздох. 

— В чем дело?

— Иногда мне сложно поверить, что я реален. Ощущение, будто я всего лишь кучка мыслей, лишённая телесной оболочки, — в полумраке комнаты сверкающие глаза Эрика заставляли воображение разыграться.

— Возможно, я могу сделать кое-что, что заставит тебя почувствовать своё тело, — Чарльз снова начинал терять связь с реальностью, но на этот раз все происходило медленнее, приятнее. Он сосредоточился на руках, которые опустились на его грудь. На тонких пальцах, которые легко развязали его галстук, и теперь умело расстёгивали пуговицы рубашки. На губах, которые дразнили, гуляя от ключицы к шее, прокладывая свой невидимый путь к щеке, а потом опускались все ниже, замирая, как и его собственное сердце. Снова и снова. Чарльз и без телепатии прекрасно понимал, чего желает Эрик. Но сегодня он не мог позволить себе роскоши расслабиться и поддаться внезапно нахлынувшей страсти. 

— Церебро, — требовалось выдохнуть всего одно слово, чтоб его сладкие муки мгновенно прекратились. Чарльз не выглядел ни смущённым, ни расстроенным. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, считал, что поступает нечестно, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. — Пожалуйста, я хочу закончить работу до конца недели.

— Как скажешь, профессор, — Эрик отошёл на расстояние вытянутой руки, не дальше, но даже это казалось ему сейчас пропастью. Он чувствовал, что теряет партнёра. Возникшая между ними связь дала сбой и грозилась прерваться. 

— Проводишь меня? — поправив рубашку, Чарльз с опаской взглянул на Эрика.

— Конечно, — они вышли из комнаты, молча петляли по длинным коридорам, которые казались непривычно тихими. Когда они, наконец, дошли до нужного помещения, Эрик решился заговорить первым. 

— Знаешь, о чем я часто думаю?

— Я могу узнать. Но ты хочешь рассказать мне об этом.

— Ты…

— Нет. Я не стану читать твои мысли. Расскажи. Мне нравится слушать твой голос, — Чарльз сел в углу, ненавязчивым жестом приглашая сесть рядом.

— Всю свою жизнь я думал, что один такой. Что вокруг меня люди, неспособные представить, на что это похоже — быть мутантом. Но есть вещи, которые не понятны никому. Я не хотел бы оказаться в твоём положении. Иногда мне искренне жаль тебя, Чарльз. Иногда я хочу избавить тебя от подобной жизни, — Эрик был близко, Чарльз чувствовал тепло его тела. - Но ты ведь живёшь этим? Для тебя смысл существования скрыт в помощи и сочувствии. В попытках исправить ошибки, ответственность за которые должен нести вовсе не ты.

— Я не уверен, что понимаю тебя правильно.

— Потому что ты привык жить в этом кошмаре, как и я. Но ты не можешь взглянуть на себя со стороны, — в голове Эрика промелькнула мысль о том, насколько это иронично со стороны судьбы — сделать дар Чарльза таким проклятьем, и на лице появилась усмешка отчаянного человека. — А я вижу, что в твоей голове таится слишком много мыслей. Чужих, противных, глупых… Сколько историй ты переживаешь за те короткие мгновения, что проводишь в милях от меня? Сколько душ ты прочтёшь, прежде чем научишься ценить свою? 

— Всё не так просто. 

— Неужели? — руки Эрика сжались в кулаки, он с трудом подавил закипающий в нем гнев. Он злился не на Чарльза, нет. Он был зол на тот несовершенный мир, вера в который делает Ксавьера таким беззащитным. 

— Я не могу отвернуться от всех. Я вижу столько одиноких созданий, столько потерянных и разбитых мутантов, которым нужна поддержка. Кто их спасёт? Мы должны показать, что можем существовать в мире с человечеством! — Чарльз поднялся на ноги и начал мерить комнату шагами. Нервно покусывая губу, он пытался подобрать нужные слова. — Они должны знать, что опасность таится не в способностях или внешности. Настоящая угроза всегда здесь, — он прижал ладонь к груди Эрика, чувствуя, как с каждым ударом его сердце бьётся все быстрее. Чарльз смотрел в его глаза с такой надеждой, будто мог отыскать в них столь нужные сейчас ответы. — И пока сердце подчиняет себе разум, никто не способен управлять собой, Эрик.

— Твоя наивность и детская вера в добро поражают меня, — вместо ответов Чарльз видел лишь боль и холод. Безразличие ко всему человеческому. — Как только люди узнают о нас, запихнут в лаборатории и начнут искать способ истребить. Мы лучше них, и когда они поймут это — начнут бояться за свои жалкие жизни, и страх превратится в ненависть.

— Я не хочу продолжать этот разговор, — Чарльз, огорчённый происходящим, коснулся панели управления и сжал в руках шлем так сильно, будто Церебро — единственная вещь, что удерживала его от падения в бездну.

— Ты не можешь бежать от проблемы всю жизнь.

— Но я могу попытаться избавиться от неё. 

— Избавить от неё себя, но не весь мир, профессор.


	2. I'm lifting wishes to the stars

— Господи, Эрик! Держи свои мысли при себе! — сдавленный смешок ещё больше раздосадовал Чарльза. У них серьёзные дела, неотложные дела, а Эрик только и делает, что отвлекает его пошлыми шуточками и бурными фантазиями.

— Спокойствие, профессор. У нас задание, помнишь? — Эрику нравилась эта их игра. Он мог развлекаться часами, не давая покоя телепату, который даже вопреки совершенному самообладанию не мог противостоять его мыслям. 

Леншерр знал, что не ему одному хочется сбежать подальше от агентов в одинаковых костюмах и неопытных подростков, которые даже себя защитить не в состоянии, не говоря уже о других. Но никто никуда не убежит, по крайне мере, надолго. Это стало очевидным почти сразу, после того, как слова Чарльза убедили его остаться, а не мчаться навстречу опасности. 

На несколько минут Эрик ушёл глубоко в себя. Он вспоминал, сколько мест повидал и сколько крови пролил в качестве отметок на своей воображаемой карте. Сколько миль прошёл с тяжестью чувства вины на плечах и сколько раз ловил себя на мысли, что он — ничего не стоящая лабораторная крыса. В его памяти были боль и горе, тоска и жажда справедливости, от количества которых любой на его месте уже давно потерял бы рассудок. Иногда Эрику казалось, что это уже случилось, и что вся его жизнь — сон сумасшедшего, который гниёт в палате, прикованный к постели до конца своих дней. Часто ненависть овладевала им настолько, что перед глазами маячил исключительно план жестокой мести. Но с недавних пор у него появился источник радости. Он встретил мутанта, который вернул ему тень веры в мир. И они оба надеялись, что со временем эта тень перерастёт в самую настоящую надежду, которая заставит двигаться дальше.

— Ладно, на сегодня хватит. Ты ведь все равно не уймёшься, пока не добьёшься своего, верно? — в ответ тишина. Им уже давно не нужны слова, чтобы понять друг друга. Их общение было чем-то большим, чем-то более тесным и непонятным для окружающих. За короткое время между ними возникло влечение настолько сильное, что, казалось, оно вот-вот превратится в видимое сплетение прочных нитей. — Ни стыда, ни совести. 

— Тебе не нравится? — обиженно надув губы, Эрик смотрел на Чарльза с хитрым огоньком в глазах. Сейчас он был похож на ребёнка из своих воспоминаний, спрятанных глубоко-глубоко в искалеченной душе. Почти в таком же тёмном лабиринте, как тот, по которому они шли к нежилой части дома. Эрик выглядел по-настоящему счастливым, и это не могло не радовать. 

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы нас заметили, — несмотря на все протесты, идея засела в голове, а с картинами, которые рисовало воображение, сопротивляться было ещё сложнее.

— Твой взгляд говорит совершенно иное, знаешь ли, — настойчивые прикосновения не оставляли выбора. Чарльз был вынужден капитулировать и отдаться на растерзание ласкам. Хищник загнал свою жертву в угол. 

Улыбнувшись этой мысли, Ксавьер ответил на требовательный поцелуй, на ощупь пробираясь вглубь комнаты. Без света довести дело до ума оказалось сложнее, чем они рассчитывали, но темнота интересовала любовников меньше всего. Запутавшись в рубашке, Эрик хрипло рассмеялся, прерывая поцелуй всего на несколько секунд. В такие моменты он боялся дышать. Как будто со следующим вдохом все, что вокруг, растворится, и он останется наедине с собой в грязном подвале.

«Начни же, наконец, верить в доброту, Эрик», — мысль прозвучала совсем тихо и больше походила на внутренний голос, нежели на привычные слова Чарльза. Он хотел убедить Эрика, показать, что счастье легко найти. Даже после обещания, иногда можно было проскользнуть в голову Эрика и остаться незамеченным. Просто чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке. Просто чтобы знать, что он никуда не исчезнет, пока нужен Чарльзу так сильно. 

Кровать прогнулась под весом разгорячённых тел, которые прижимались друг к другу все плотнее, пытаясь слиться в одно целое. Неразделимое. Сильные руки схватили запястья Чарльза, заставляя замереть. Попытки освободиться были абсолютно бессмысленными. Охотник не отпустит добычу, и улыбка Эрика, напоминающая звериный оскал, подтверждала это. Как жаль, что сейчас его едва удаётся разглядеть. Продолжая удерживать Чарльза одной рукой, второй он медленно изучал его тело, растягивая удовольствие. Временами его злило, что Чарльз ведёт себя в постели мучительно сдержанно: всегда остаётся мальчиком идеального поведения. С целью перевоспитания, губы Эрика ласкали каждый дюйм тела Ксавьера, уделяя особое внимание шее и с восторгом настоящего садиста покусывая кожу внизу живота. Он заставит Чарльза просить о большем, теперь его очередь контролировать. Громкие стоны наполнили комнату, во мраке которой чувства обострились до предела. Чарльз горел от каждого прикосновения, кусал губы, извивался в напрасных попытках взять на себя инициативу. 

— Хватит играть со мной, — сердце стучало так громко, что он едва расслышал собственные слова. С каждым новым ударом, что эхом отдавался в висках, напряжение становилось невыносимым. 

На лице Эрика засияла победная улыбка. Медленно, с особым наслаждением, он поцеловал Чарльза и опустил ладонь на его пах. Ловкие пальцы делали именно то, чего так отчаянно хотелось Чарльзу, и ему даже показалось, что Эрик прочёл его мысли. Но это, увы, было не так. Он просто знал, что должен доставить удовольствие, и прекрасно справлялся с задачей. Вторая рука легла на спину Чарльза, опустилась, едва ощутимо касаясь позвонков, на поясницу. Эрик вошёл в Чарльза без подготовки и предупреждений, когда тот уже был на грани экстаза. С губ сорвался протяжный стон, он выгнулся, двигая бёдрами в такт движениям Эрика. Руки вцепились в волосы, а губы алели, умоляя целовать их снова и снова. 

Чарльз хотел быть ещё ближе к Эрику, если это вообще было физически возможно. Время для него застыло. Существовало лишь покрытое испариной тело, от которого он не мог оторвать взгляда и которое до леденящего кровь ужаса боялся отпустить. Даже сейчас он не мог избавиться от тревоги. Он пытался запомнить каждую деталь происходящего, запечатлеть Эрика именно таким. В этот раз он отдался ему полностью, в душе признавая, что становится параноиком. Чарльз совсем не готов к одиночеству.


	3. You leave me breathless and alone

_Несколько месяцев спустя_

— Мне кажется, ты мог бы начать все с чистого листа, с Мойрой.

— Это ужасная идея, Хэнк. Она достойна большего, чем роль утешительного приза. Ты и сам не согласился бы на подобное, — поджав губы, Чарльз внимательно смотрел в угасающее пламя, будто видел в нем что-то особенное и тайное, недоступное больше никому. Он честно старался привыкнуть к вечернему ритуалу: они с Хэнком сидели у камина, говорили о науке и будущем школы, иногда даже играли в шахматы. Когда разговор заходил в тупик или когда сил бороться со сном уже не было, Хэнк помогал Чарльзу перебраться в постель, оставляя на тумбе какую-нибудь энциклопедию или свежую газету. Были ночи, когда кошмары одолевали Ксавьера, и он читал до самого утра, а за завтраком выпивал двойную порцию кофе, ссылаясь на то, что снова будет работать допоздна и должен оставаться бодрым весь день. Хэнк лишь молча кивал, гадая, прочтёт ли профессор его мысли и узнает ли, что он уже давно догадался обо всем. Он точно знал, что их запасы кофе страдают вовсе не из-за количества бумаг, которое нужно заполнять ежедневно. Каждый играл свою маленькую роль в спектакле, который создавал иллюзию домашнего уюта и помогал развеять одиночество.

— Да, ты прав. Просто выглядишь…

— Дерьмово.

— Я не… Ладно, ладно, именно так и подумал. Но ведь я хочу помочь. Таким помятым профессором мы всех учеников спугнём! — смущённо улыбаясь, Хэнк не оставлял попыток вернуть хотя бы искру былого оптимизма в наставника. 

— Ты потрудился на славу, нужно хорошенько отдохнуть. Поверь, с началом семестра на это будет очень мало времени. 

— Я рад делать все, что в моих силах. После случившегося мы должны держаться вместе, — подтекст последних слов был слишком очевидным. Ксавьер был не единственным, чьё сердце разбили.

— Мы должны жить настоящим, мой юный друг. Прошлое не в силах дать ответы, которые ты ищешь. Оно несёт в себе лишь боль, — взгляд профессора успокаивал — с телепатией или без, Чарльз всегда умел подобрать нужные слова. Два опустошённых человека все ещё не нашли путь к свободе. Страхи, обиды и разочарование служили неподъёмным якорем и тянули за собой на дно. 

— Мы поступаем правильно, — Хэнк говорил это не столько ради ответа, сколько в попытках успокоить себя. Пальцы с тихим шорохом прошлись по стопке книг в кожаных переплётах, он выбрал наугад одну и показал Чарльзу. Тот молча кивнул, даже не прочитав название. — Спокойной ночи, проф.

— Ты хороший человек, не забывай об этом, — как только дверь закрылась, и шаги в коридоре стихли, Чарльз шумно выдохнул, устало глядя на часы. Он готовился к открытию школы с таким трепетом, что почти забыл о собственных проблемах. Пустота огромной комнаты и гнетущая тишина идеально дополняли тоску, в которую с головой погрузился Ксавьер. Он уже давно забыл о хорошем настроении, но днём присутствие Маккоя заставляло держать себя в руках. Сохранять самообладание становилось все сложнее. Демоны, которых он тщательно запирал внутри себя, вырывались на свободу каждую ночь. Помимо страха, который хоть и медленно, но начал ослабевать, особенно сильно мучило чувство вины. Если бы он был более внимательным, не упустил бы ни одной мысли Эрика во время задания. Если бы он был сильнее, не потерял бы его тогда. Но все кончено. Они больше не вместе, Эрика больше нет. Остался лишь Магнето и его кровавая война за права мутантов.


	4. Your voice is echoing again

_Три года спустя_

— Проклятье, — кинув бесполезный клок бумаги на стол, Чарльз в очередной раз просматривал список людей, к которым ещё мог обратиться за помощью. Сегодня пришёл седьмой отказ его просьбе вернуть молодых мутантов домой. Когда ситуация во Вьетнаме ухудшилась, вооружённые силы затребовали почти всех учеников Ксавьера и даже некоторых преподавателей. — Должен быть другой выход. Мы не можем бросить их! Я не этому учил детей, — школа обещала безопасность и знания, а не кровавую бойню. Хэнк лишь кивнул, не найдя, что ответить. Их положение казалось безнадёжным, и он не был уверен, что профессор найдёт в себе силы идти дальше после очередного удара. Он начинал терять веру в себя и веру в мир, который снова доказал, что не достоин спасения. 

— Есть обещания, которые невозможно сдержать. Глупо было надеяться уберечь друг друга абсолютно от всего. С таким же успехом можно было просто спрятаться под куполом, загнав самих себя в клетку, — вслед за надеждами, которые он возложил на школу, Чарльза начали подводить способности. Он был настолько подавлен, что перестал контролировать гудящие в голове голоса. От них некуда бежать — они везде найдут его. Крики боли, бесчисленные проклятья и молитвы, тысячи вопросов, на которые нет ответа. В памяти в очередной раз всплыл последний разговор с Эриком. Это случилось незадолго до того, как тот убил президента. Он пытался убедить Чарльза в благородности своих намерений, извинялся за все, что успел натворить. Один из тех случаев — а их становилось все больше, — когда Ксавьер желал избавиться от способности читать мысли на расстоянии. 

_— Теперь ты видишь, как далеко готовы зайти люди. Они не остановятся на наблюдении и составлении списков. Они пойдут против мутантов, — Чарльз без труда мог представить себе лицо Леншерра: сейчас он наверняка ухмыляется, представляя себе мировое господство его братьев и сестёр._

_— Ты снял шлем только чтобы сказать мне это? Не боишься, что я остановлю тебя?_

_— Нет. Я гораздо ближе, чем ты думаешь, но этого не достаточно. И, к твоему сведению, шлем не прирос к моей голове. Мы могли бы иногда…_

_— Больше никогда в жизни, ни при каких обстоятельствах я не полезу в твою голову, — эти слова, возможно, ранили Эрика, и вместо гордости на его лице теперь огорчение или гнев. — Ты превращаешься в ужасного человека, друг мой. С каждым убийством ты все дальше от правильного пути._

_— Я не предавал тебя, Чарльз. Ты должен верить мне. Мы созданы для одной цели, черт возьми! Мы должны остаться вместе, — где-то в глубине души совесть больно кольнула Чарльза. С потерей матери Эрик долгие годы отказывался любить, и когда он начал открываться миру заново, удача отвернулась от него._

_«Нет, — протестовала память Ксавьера, — это он отвернулся от тебя и бросил на том пляже»._

_— Моя цель — мир, а не война против воображаемого противника. Если ты не готов преодолеть свою жестокость, нам нечего больше обсуждать._

_— Настанет день, когда твоя слепая вера в низшие существа будет сломлена. Надеюсь, тогда ты, наконец, поймёшь, каким глупцом был._

Прошло больше двух лет, но Чарльз лишь теперь начал осознавать истинный смысл слов Эрика. Люди использовали мутантов ради собственного блага, но продолжали относиться к ним, как к неразумным животным. Правительство видело в них угрозу. Все, что строил Ксавьер, рушилось у него на глазах. Он чувствовал себя слабым и разбитым, уязвимым. Ему нужна была защита, способная избавить от кошмара, который преследовал его день и ночь. 

— Я решил принять твоё предложение, Хэнк, — Чарльз больше не мог выносить беспомощность и неумолкающий рой голосов в голове. Он избавится от них и начнёт жить по-новому. Слишком долго он пренебрегал собственными интересами. — Пора испытать лекарство.

— Но побочные эффекты, проф… Сыворотка будет подавлять телепатические способности.

— Это далеко не последняя жертва, на которую я иду.


	5. I've been dreaming of revenge

_1973 год_

— Мне искренне жаль, что так вышло. Я хотел вернуться к тебе, — несмотря на боль и разрушение, которые преследовали Эрика, Чарльз продолжал верить в то, что доброта всё ещё живёт в его душе. Долгие месяцы он мечтал проснуться утром и с облегчением осознать, что все это безумство — лишь сон.

— Полагаю, Магнето нашёл дела важнее, чем парализованный по его же милости любовник?

— Мутантам нужна защита! — разговор, который должен был помирить их, начал перетекать в очередную ссору. Чарльзу снова захотелось ударить Эрика, но на этот раз гораздо сильнее. Выбить из него это маниакальное желание восстановить равновесие вселенной путём геноцида.

— Теперь-то мы все знаем, к чему приведёт твоя защита, — «я тоже мутант, но меня твоё внимание обошло», — последнее вслух так и не прозвучало. 

— Я выбрал не тот метод и заплатил высокую цену. Но я хотя бы пытаюсь что-нибудь сделать! — в глазах Леншерра снова загорелся огонь, предвещающий беду. Либо он набросится на Чарльза и задушит голыми руками, либо проткнёт подручными средствами. От абсурдности ситуации Ксавьеру хотелось рассмеяться. Сам того не осознавая, он довёл себя до грани. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он в очередной раз сорвётся, переборщив с лекарством и утонув в том сладком неведении, которое помогало ему жить всё это время.

— Не смей обвинять меня.

— Знаешь, они хранят не только мой шлем, но и крыло Ангел. Задумали делить нас на сувениры, пока складывать будет уже некуда? — не только телепатия, но и элементарная интуиция подвела профессора. Эрик выбрал более изысканный метод убить его — добить морально и растоптать остатки гордости. Хотя о какой гордости может идти речь? 

— Это всё печально, но не оправдывает твои поступки. Жестокость не положит конец убийствам. 

— Азазель, Банши, Эмма — наша кровь, наша ответственность. Где они теперь? Мертвы. И это только начало, — план сработал отлично. Чарльз забыл о своих обидах, забыл и то, что собирался ответить Эрику на его несправедливые обвинения. Вместо этого он вспоминал всех, кого потерял: тех, кого отобрали насильно, и тех, кто покинул его по своей воле.

— Если мы не докажем свою человечность сейчас, не сможем доказать никогда. Второго шанса нам не предоставят, и тогда Стражи в первую очередь истребят мутантов, — где-то далеко на задворках сознания уже вовсю вопили сирены и приказывали оставить Эрика, но Чарльзу было мало. Ему нужно было гораздо больше, чем разговор. — Ты сбил Рейвен с пути! Внушил ей, что цель оправдывает средство и превратил в убийцу. 

— Она достаточно взрослая, чтоб принимать самостоятельные решения. Не надо перекладывать вину на меня, — Эрик, может, даже сам того не замечая, подходил все ближе к Чарльзу и теперь уже стоял, вплотную прижавшись к нему. — Бежать некуда, профессор, — осознав своё явное превосходство, Леншерр начал наступление.

— Если ты не отойдёшь, я снова ударю тебя.

— Давай, сделай это. Покажи, что в тебе дремлет раненый зверь, — разве можно противиться подобному? Чарльз в последнее время постоянно отчаянно желал чего-то, будь то очередная доза лекарства или поцелуй. Он должен убедиться, что тот, кого он любит, все ещё жив, и что стоит ему сломать оболочку эгоцентричного тирана, как прежний Эрик вернётся. Но можно ли сделать это, не причиняя себе больше боли? — У нас гораздо больше общего, чем ты думаешь. Поэтому нас тянет друг к другу. Даже спустя столько лет.

— Убирайся, — ему едва удалось прохрипеть одно единственное слово. — Я уже давно не тот, кто тебе нужен, — Ксавьер не верил в свои слова. Да и Эрика они не убедили. Не с такой дрожью в голосе и мольбой в печальном взгляде побитого жизнью человека. 

— Я никуда не уйду. Хочешь ты того или нет, но я останусь. Я тебе нужен. 

— Мне нужны бутылка виски и одиночество, а не психопат, — Чарльз и сам не понимал, что ему нужно, но просто так согласиться он не мог. Его одновременно терзали сомнение и желание, но он не мог перестать ждать подвоха. Не после пережитого однажды.

— Грёбаный параноик, — последующие оскорбления в адрес Ксавьера были сказаны, скорее, с целью привести его в чувство, и звучали в перерывах между поцелуями. Он не сопротивлялся, но отвечал с энтузиазмом деревянной куклы. Будто только сейчас его мозг начал осознавать, к чему идёт дело — о бегстве думать было слишком поздно. Однажды попав под влияние Эрика, выбраться не удастся никогда.


End file.
